In Which Ruby Discovers FanFiction
by ARMV7
Summary: "Hey Ruby you should check out what people have to say about on the Internet" Was all that Yang had said, One boring afternoon Ruby decides to take Yang up on her offer and delves into the world of FanFiction, only to get out as fast as possible. One shot


**A/N Hello again people! I had to do this idea where inuse the RWBY characters to describe how I first found out about FanFiction, so take here it is... yeah that's all I got.**

Another day, another boring class, and another day Ruby Rose was without her beloved High Caliber Sniper Scythe. Ruby remembered back a few days ago, three to be exact, when it all went wrong, well for Crescent Rose at least. See Yang thought it would be absolutely hilarious to swap the regular fifty caliber rounds, with foam darts. Once Ruby and the rest of her team went to combat training, and she cycled a live round, Ruby fired the 'It's also a gun' scythe at the target dummy. Only to have Crescent Rose explode into a bunch of pieces, inadvertently destroying it in the process. It should have been noted that as soon as the round was chambered Yang had left the room. It should also be noted that Ruby was able to bring up her aura quickly enough to protect her from the small explosion.

Ruby, being so attached to her beloved weapon started to seeth with anger, anger that could even be compared to a fuming Weiss Schnee. Instantly realizing who was at fault, none other than Yang Xiao Long herself, cause even if it was her sister the blondes antics had no bounds.

See the thing was that, Ruby the paragon of intelligence that she is when it comes to weapons, was able to fix most of it herself (after giving up on trying to find Yang, for the loudest girl at Beacon, she was damn good at hiding). After getting most of the repairs done, The combat skirt toting redhead was unable to fix the main chassis of the sniper component of Crescent Rose, and was forced to order the parts over the net, something she hated doing. After purchasing the parts she needed Ruby just sat back and waited for the agonizing three day delivery to come, so she could finish the repairs and get her baby back!.

So here she sat, alone, in her dorm on the third day. The parts where to arrive in a few hours and when it came down to those last few moments of waiting Ruby was about to die from boredom.

Ruby checked the countdown on her scroll, it read two hours, thirty-five minutes and fifteen seconds, fourteen, thirteen...

"Uuuuuuggghhh" Ruby half moaned, half whined. She needed something to do or her sanity was about to go out the window.

_'What to do...' _the redhead thought to herself. Then she remembered something Yang had mentioned, see after their awesome maneuvers and astounding team effort during their initiation, team RWBY had gained, as Yang would like to say 'Street Cred' with the school. Teachers, Students, and other staff would constantly talk about them, write about them, and even talk about them on the Internet. Since Yang had mentioned this Ruby was curious at what people had to say about her, so she quickly pulled out her scroll and did a search for RWBY on the net.

Not only finding the regular info on herself and her teammates, Ruby had found a considerable archive of stories about team RWBY, so without even thinking twice Rose clicked the link and began to read the first story she saw.

She was immediately filled with laughter, she found a story titled EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RWBY! it was about teams RWBY and JNPR having an 'Epic rap battle' only to have the schools teachers come in the end and school them on the education of rap. Ruby laughed to herself _'Maybe I won't be so bored after all..' _she thought.

As time went by Ruby had familiarized herself with these stories known as FanFictions of Fics for short. She kept reading, laughing and having a grand time, but then she saw a fic at the top of the list titled 'Blake's Birthday' the description read 'It's Blake's birthday and Ruby wants to give her a special present. SMUT!' Ruby, being the innocent one just clicked the link _'Blake's birthday is coming up soon, ooohh maybe this'll gimme some idea's! and what the heck is smut?' _Little Rose just shrugged to herself and read on, completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

Blake walked down her dorms hallway, ready to head back to her room, collapse on her bed, and dive into yet another good book. As the faunus walked she saw a young man walking around the hallway as well, he was dressed in what looked like a uniform for a courier service. The man just walked around, constantly looking back and forth between the room numbers and his clipboard, a small box tucked under his arm.

Blake just thought nothing of it and walked past the confused man until he spoke up,

"E-exuse me ma'am you wouldn't happen to know a one Ruby Rose would you?"

"Yeah in fact I do, she's my roommate, I'm guessing the package is for her?".

"Yes indeed it is, could you please take this to her" the courier said hand Blake the package.

"Sure", Blake took the package and walked away.

"Thanks again ma'am!" The courier said from around the corner. Blake just shrugged and looked at the box. The label read _High Caliber firing mechanism x1, cartridges x50. _

Blake instantly remembered the day Crescent Rose had exploded, putting two and two together she realized it was just replacement parts.

Blake rounded the final corner and came face to face with the dorm room door, swiping her scroll though the card reader, the door unlocked with a metallic click and she stepped in, the sight she was greeted with was most uncanny.

There was none other than the Scythe-Wielder herself, scrunched in the fetal position in the far right corner of Weiss' bed slightly shaking, her scroll lying on the floor, still opened to whatever web page she was reading.

Blake spoke up, "Ruby?" No response "Ruby are you okay?" Still no response Blake put her hand on Ruby's shoulder eliciting a loud scream from their so called fearless leader.

"Whoa! Ruby what's wrong, come on tell me?" Ruby still in her shock, pointed to the scroll on the floor. Blake, thinking nothing of it walked over and picked it up, she noticed the thing she was reading was titled 'Blake's Birthday' not realizing Ruby was halfway through she began reading, a very luminous blush creeping across her face,

"O-okay, thats, different" the faunus said nervously.

Ruby still shocked and dazed didn't answer but someone else did,

"What's different?" A very familiar, and cheery voice said.

Blake turned and locked her eyes with Yang's getting a quizzical look from the blonde.

"Whoa, Rubes what's wrong?" Yang asked realizing her sister huddled on Weiss' bed. Once again the freaked-out-redhead just nervously pointed to the scroll still in Blake's hands.

Yang's big sister instincts kicked in knowing that whatever caused her sister to be in such a traumatized state must be brought to justice. Grabbing the scroll from Blake's hand she woke up the screen,

"Yang you might not want to read that..." Blake said, a little traumatized as well, sure she had read Smut before but not involving herself and her fearless leader whom which she had no affection for, nope, none whatsoever.

Yang began to read, even she stared to blush, dropping the scroll back to the floor she looked to Blake,

"Well that was... a thing"

Ruby managed to recover from her daze and met her sisters eyes, "Who w-would write something like t-that."

"I'm not really sure sis, not sure at all".

_Three days ago..._

Meanwhile in a dark room only being lit by the light of a computer monitor, a figure with white hair was talking to another figure, sitting in a chair facing the monitor.

The white haired figure spoke up "Is it done?"

The other figure turned the chair revealing a green suit with a pink tie."It has just been posted, only a matter of time now."

"Good, here is the Lien you requested, five hundred and fifty correct?"

"Yes it was good doing business with you Weiss"

"Same to you Ren"

The heiress sauntered away with pride,

_'That'll teach them, not to mess with, Weiss Schnee'._

**A/N, So yeah this is literally how I discovered FanFiction, the two stories I referred to are the actual two stories I first read,**

**1. Ruby Rolled! By: Melanie Malachite, Chapter 16 Epic rap battles of RWBY. **

**2. Blake's Birthday By: Dr. Oreo92 (Read this at your own discretion as its straight up BlackRose smut)**

**Oh and in my last story 'Where Blondes Fear to Tread' you guys requested a prank war fic so I have that in the works and the first chapter should be out on Sunday or Monday, I'll have a one shot coming out tomorrow to tide yous guys over so stay frosty for those. As always Follow, Fav, and Review! **


End file.
